Spring Break!
by Gadget101
Summary: Parties! Pools! Drinks! Love! And Naughty Things! When school is out for Spring Break, All is unleash When The Girls and Boys go to The Summer House for the Week. What will Happen,While they're there...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Pokey Oaks High...**_

_**7:30 A.M**_

_**(Third Person.)**_

Standing over a railing was a boy, he was 17 years old and had Royal Purple eyes and messy Hazel brown hair. He was wearing a school Uniform; a white buttoned up dress shirt with a purple tie, with black slacks and, purple and white Jordan's. His shirt was not tuck in his pants. His black jacket; that had a high rigid collar and brass buttons, was on the railing next to him. And his shoulder backpack was leaning against his leg as it sat on the floor.

The Boy was staring down at all the people walking into the school, the people talking and laughing with each other, and the couples hugging and kissing each other, but finally his eyes stop wondering when he spotted somebody, that he has been dreaming about his whole life. A Girl with long and Beautiful chestnut brown hair that was half up, half down. Her bangs covered her left eye. She had Han purple eyes and a beautiful smile. His eyes started to wonder further down her body, She was wearing a off white long sleeve buttoned up Shirt that looked a little tight on her Double D size breast, With a purple tie; just like his but with Stripes. She had on a plaid purple skirt that reached her mid-thigh with black knee high socks And white converse with no laces.

He felt his self drool a little at the sight of her...

"Sup' Bro!" A deep husky voice said, scaring him and almost making him fall over the railing. He turned around and saw his Older Brother coming up the stairs with his girlfriend, holding her hand. His brother had Blood red eyes and Short deep auburn red hair; that use to be long, but he cut a few days after losing his favorite red hat. He was wearing the same thing as The boy with the hazel brown hair, but his tie was red and his shoes were red and white Nike's. He had his jacket thrown over his shoulder and a smirk on his face, because he knew what his young brother was doing...

"Hey Blade." His older brother's girlfriend greeted cheerfully. She had on a light pink long sleeve shirt that look a little tight over her double D's and a light red tie. She had on a red skirt that reach up to her thigh, and Black knee high socks and Red Mary Janes. Her hair was a deep auburn red, that was in a high ponytail that was held by a red ribbon And Her bangs fell over her left rosy pink eye.

"Hey, Brick. Hey, Blossom." The boy known as Blade said while turning back around. The couple known as Brick and Blossom walked up to and went to his side; Blossom on his left and Brick on his right.

Brick patted him on the back and began to say...

"Blade you know, you're going to have to ask her out someday, why not today?" Blade just turned to his older brother and threw him a death glare, because he knew that Brick already knew the answer to that question.

"He's right Blade, Why don't you just go and ask her already. I mean you're one of the most popular boys in this school, and girls leave a bunch of love notes in your locker almost everyday. It's not like you're scared or anything..." She said smiling afterwards. Blade just looked down at the girl with sad eyes and Blossom's eyes went wide.

"Blade I..."

"Look, Just go down there and ask her. And if you don't I will ask her for you." Brick said interrupting Blossom, while turning around his little brother. He gave him his bag and started pushing him down the stairs and soon out to the front of the school where the girl he was looking at was...

"Look Brick, the day I asked that girl out is the day..."He pause to think of something to say...

"Is the day Buttercup and Butch get together." He said putting his backpack on. A smirk came across Brick's face.

"Okay, Whatever..." He began, while putting his hands up in defense...

"Just don't turn around..." He said putting his hands in his pockets, Blossom began to giggle. Blade began to turn around, afraid of what he was going to see.

When he finished his process of turning, he groaned at the sight of the two people, that just had to be together, today of all days...

Brick walked up behind him and patted him on the back. Blade could feel the smirk on his older brother's Face. He just stood and watch the two.

"Why couldn't you guys just fight, like you do any other day." He mumbled to himself.

A spiky raven haired boy stood there in front of the girl, smiling as his forest green eyes glowed with excitement. Wearing the same thing as his brothers, but with a solid green tie and black and green Nike's. He was known as Butch the Middle brother, and he was holding on to the waist of the one that he is supposed to hate...

A raven haired girl stood there wearing a light green long sleeve button up shirt. With a black skirt and green knee high socks with black Mary Janes. She had on a striped green tie that laid over her double D's. Her hair in a low ponytail and her bangs covering her right dark lime green eye. Touching the forehead of Butch, and smiling cheerfully.

Blade growled, at the two. He was hating his life right now, he knew his brothers wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't ask the girl of his dreams out. And he knew if he didn't, he would regret it...

He turned back around and saw Brick in his way. They were the same height, so they were face to face.

"Move..."

"No..." He said in a monotone voice. Blade sent him a glare. His day was just getting worser and worser by the minute (in his point of view).

Blade huffed, annoyed by his brother. He stood there in the middle of Blossom and Brick, they wouldn't let him move until he went up to ask her out or until the bell rang for class to start. And right he was hoping the bell would ring already.

"Hi Blade."

"Hey, Brick." Girls said flirtatiously as they passed. Blade, said hi and waved while Brick just ignored them. Blossom just stood there and ignored the boys who tried to flirt with her, and the girl's who gave her disgusted looks.

When Blade let his eyes wonder over to his dream girl again, he found her talking to her sister.

A girl with golden blonde hair, in curly pigtails that reached her elbows. Her sapphire blue eyes, and rosy cheeks with a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a with a white skirt and black high knee socks, and blue Mary Janes. And a black tie that laid on her double D breast.

Her and Blade dream girl laughed with each other, making Blade a little jealous. The two soon stopped their talking and laughter, when Blade's Brother came up to them...

He had messy golden dirty blonde hair, and cobalt blue eyes. Wearing the same thing as his brothers, except for his solid blue tie and black and blue Nike's. He smiled as The perky blonde, hugged him. She said bye to her sister before leaving. They walked up to them and greeted Brick and Blossom, and Blade too.

"What's up Boom." Brick said greeting his brother, Boomer.

"Hi, Bubs." Blossom said cheerfully, giving her best friend a hug,Bubbles.

"Hey Boom, Hey Bubs." Blade said.

"Hey Blade, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"I'm being held captive..." He whined, sliding down the wall. Boomer and Bubbles looked at Brick and Blossom...

"We want let him go until he goes ask Blaze out..." Brick started, saying Blade's dream girl real name.

"Or until the bell rings..." Blossom finished while looking down at poor Blade.

"Oh, you can ask her now..." Bubbles said.

"No I can't..." Blade muffled, as his hands covered his face.

"Yeah you can, she's coming this way." Bubbles said cheerfully before yelling at Blaze to come over.

"What! No!" Blade getting up and running away, before either one of his brothers could get a hold on him.

"What's up." Blaze said happily.

"I want you to meet somebody..." She said turning around...

"Hey, where'd he go..." She said confused.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"I gotta go, see you later, Bubs." She said walking off. Bubbles waved goodbye before walking off to class with Boomer, Blossom and Brick did the same. Same with Buttercup and Butch...

* * *

Walking down the to go to Homeroom, He didn't want to see her. Not yet anyways. He just wasn't ready for rejection. That's hard to get over, especially the one you've been dreaming about...

He was a few steps away from his homeroom, but collided with someone...

"Geez, Blade. Watch where you're going next time..." A teen male voice said. Blade looked up a and saw his Friend Aaron, he had rich orange eyes and rich messy brown hair.

"Sorry dude, you okay?" He said standing up, and then helping him.

"Yeah I'm fine..." He said dusting off his pants and jacket. Under his jacket he on a white long sleeve button up shirt with a a stripe orange tie. And Black and orange Jordans.

"So, what are you running from this time, or should a ask Who..." He said smirking. Blade rolled his eyes as they walked into homeroom, and sat down in their seats.

Buttercup and Bubbles walked in afterward and sat in their seats behind Blade and Aaron. Buttercup tapped Blade on the shoulder and he turned around to a smirking Buttercup and smiling Bubbles.

"What?" He said in a Monotone voice.

"So When are you going to ask her?" Buttercup asked in a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her while raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Blade You know, exactly what I'm talking about." She said before looking up and smirking. Bubbles then tapped on Aaron's shoulder.

"Aaron you mind moving?" She asked sweetly. Aaron didn't say, nor ask Why, because he knew the answer. With no hesitation, he got and began to leave.

"Dude, we're you going?" Blade asked him, a little confused.

"It's for your own good, bro..." He said before leaving. Blade turned his head to Buttercup and Bubbles and threw them a death glare.

"Why did you do that?" He asked a little angry. Buttercup did nothing but, smirk and Bubbles just giggled. Before someone asked...

_"Is This seat taken?"_

* * *

**_CLIFFY..._**

**_But, you guys probably know who it is..._**

**_So yeah, I decided to do a new story about Spring Break. don't know why,but I did. And I hope you liked it and it wasn't a waste of your time. XD!_**

**_Don't forget to review..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB, just my Oc's and the Plot..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Pokey Oaks High...**_

_**HomeRoom: 410**_

_**7:56 P.M**_

_**(Third Person.) **_

Blade Looked up and saw the person he was trying to run away from. He tried to say something but, he couldn't. To him, it was like his words was stuck in his throat and he couldn't do anything but, swallow them down.

"Umm..." Was all the words he could get out.

"No, you can sit here Blaze." Bubbles said to her baby sister. She smiled and gladly sat next to Blade. He turned around and mouth the words _"I hate you" _over and over again. A pink shade of blush grew upon his face when he felt, Blaze tap on his shoulder gently. He turned his head to her, nervously.

"Um, Is that yours?" She asked pointing at his tie that he forgot was undone , on the floor. He looked down and let an _"Oh" _before picking it up.

He laid it on the table and dust his hands off before scooting his chair up. He could feel a blush growing on his face and hear Bubbles and Buttercup laughing behind him.

_"Fuck my Life..." _ He thought his slef. He was in his only little world until he heard a gasp.

"Buttercup why'd you that." Blaze giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Buttercup said sacastically. Blade looked out the corner of his eye and saw Blaze hair was fully down and was perfectly curly.

"Haha, very funny, now joke's over give it back." She said reaching over to grab her rubber band from Buttercup. Who just pulled it away. Blaze leaned a little further, making her butt go in the air. Blade still looking, notice this and felt his face burn up. He looked away and finally..

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

_"Finallly, the longest four minutes ever." _ Blade thought to his slef. The teacher walked in the classroom. And started talking, once the class quiet down.

"Okay Class, as you all know today is last day of school since, Next week is Spring Break!" The Teacher cheered. The class broke out in a roar of cheer. Once they calmeddown, the teacher strated talking again.

"...So I'm allowing you to talk freely among yousleves for the time being..." The teacher smiled before sitting down and working on the computer. The boy infont of Blade turned around in his chair. He had messy black hair and teal green eyes. And a white button up shirt with and a black tie and black nikes. He started talking to Blade. Aaron who had tooken a chair and sat at the end of the table. And began talking with them.

"Where are you going, Blade?" The teal green eyed boy, kown as Jason asked.

Blade looked up at him before saying something.

"The Summer House..." He said in a nonchantly. The two boys smirked.

"Who you going to the summer house with?" Aaron asked, while stifling his laughs. Blade growled them before talking.

"My brothers and The girls..." He said lowly.

"And by girls, you mean Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles and...

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

By the time Jason could say anything, the bell rang. Meaning Homeroom was over. Blade got, grab his bag and left. As other students left to go to class his friends tried to catch up with him.

They were laughing when, they finally caught up to him.

"I don't get was so God Damn funny..." He said, whille down the with them.

"I'll tell you what's so got damn funny..." Jason began through laughs.

"You act like a coward when you're around Blaze but, you're suppose to be the most coolest, and popular guys in school." Aaron finished for him, still laughing a little.

Blade Shrugged his shoulders and began to talk.

"Why do you guys care anyways?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"You just don't get it. If you don't tell how you feel, it'll be too late and you'll regret it." Jason said.

"And with spring break coming up, it'll be a micrale if she's still single." Aaron said.

"Whatever..." Blade said as he began walking up stairs.

"See you guys later." He said as he left.

_Maybe they're right. Maybe I should tell her before it's to late. But...But what if she says she doesn't feel the same way. If she does then Spring Break would just be awkard for me..._

He thought as he sighed to his slef. Sadness filled his eyes as he began walking to class. He was ready to turn the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Blaze standing in front of him smiling.

"You know, you should really put this on, or you'll end losing it for good..." She said holding up his purple tie.

"Oh, Thanks..." He said shly.

"No problem, here I'll help you put it on." She offered. Before he could say anything, she put his tie over his neck and began to fix it for him. When she was finished, Blade had a deep blush on his face.

"There, all done. Hey are you okay?" She asked, looking worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm Fine." He said laughing nervously.

"You sure, you look like you're burning up. I'll can take you to the nurses office if you want." She Offered while still looking worried.

"Blade was about to say something, but couldn't. His words were stuck in his throat. By now, Blade had turned 50 different shades of red. He never been this close to her before.

"You're burning up.." She said putting on her hand on his forehead.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse..." She said grabbing his hand and guiding him downstairs and to the nurses office. Blade still redder then red.

* * *

_**Nurses Office... **_

"Well, he should be fine. Don't know what was wrong with, but just incase why don't you stay and watch him for me. I'll call your teachers and tell them where you two are." The nurse said Cheerfully.

"Kay,Thanks..." Blaze said as he walked into the room Blade was in.

*Knock,Knock,Knock* Blaze knocked before opening the door.

"Hello..." She said childishly as she walked in.

"Hey..." Blade said in his deep husky voice. Blaze held back a blush.

"You okay now?" She asked nicely. Blade only nodded his head not saying anything else. It was quiet, until Blaze's footsteps broke it. She sat next to him on the bed he was sitting on.

"So...Where you're going for spring break?" She asked, having no idea what he was going to say next.

"Umm...Bubbles didn't tell you?" He asked trying to see if she was playing or not. Blaze looked around, before shrugging her shoullders.

"She didn't tell me anything." She said looking confused.

"The Summer House..." He said, chuckling afterwards.

Blaze looked at him for a while...

"Really..." She said, holding back a blush, but failed.

Blade chuckled before saying, "Why are you blushing?" He pointed out. Blaze covered her mouth and apoloigzed.

"It's okay there's no need to apoloigzed. It happens..." He said smiling.

_I never been this comfortable around her before..._

"Umm...Blaze can I ask you something?" He said seriously.

"Sure what?" She said looking up at him. Showing smile he tought was cute and Beautiful...

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**_'ELLO My little Fictioners..._**

**_I hope you like this Chappie, And Review._**

**_And Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I promise there will be more chapters, and Sorry if this Chapter seems a little short because of all the dialog. I'll try to make it longer when ever I can..._**

**_Don't forget to Review..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or The RRB, They belong to the rightful owners..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Pokey Oaks High...**_

_**Nurses Office...**_

_**During first hour...**_

_**With Blade and Blaze...**_

_He goes nothing... _He thought to his self.

"I-I Like you..." He said shyly, while rubbing the back of his neck. Silence took over and the moment soon turned awkward...

Blade turned his head and without warning Blaze Kissed him...

He was in totally shock. Blaze's eyes were close, and a light blush was on her face. Blade's eyes wide open, with a deep blush on his face. Not giving him time to kiss back,She parted from him, and they looked into each others eyes.

Blaze's blush deepens, as realization hits her and she tried to leave. But like in any old fairy-tale the prince just has to go after his princess. Blade grabbed her by the arm and stops her. He twirls her around and held her by the waist.

He leans and kisses her, not taking Blaze by surprise but she kisses back. It didn't take long for the nurse to walk in and see the little session the to were having. She stood there in awe, and didn't want to break them up, but she knew she had too. She cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"Sorry for the interruption, but it's almost time for your next class." She said before leaving the two cheerfully.

Blaze smiled at him and tried to get out of Blade's grip to get her bag. Blade just tightened his grip on her and laid his head on her shoulder. Making her giggle.

"You never told me how you felt." He said, snuggling her like they have been together forever. Blaze sighed and told him the same thing he told her. He smiled at the words_ "I Like you too..." _He let her go and grabbed his Back-pack while she grabbed hers.

_He won't tell me now, but soon enough he'll let it out and tell me how he really feels. Hopefully before Spring Break is over. But till then, lets just leave it at 'I like you'._ She thought, while mentally smirking to her self.

_**RRRIIINNNGGG!**_

It was time for them to head to their second class of the day. They said their goodbyes and left each other to go to class. With big smiles on their faces and thoughts about each other.

_**Last Class of the day...**_

_**With Blaze, Blossom And Bubbles**_

Blaze sat at her table in the middle of Blossom and Bubbles. She was giggling to herself, while writing on a piece of paper that was in front of her.

Blossom and Bubbles gave her a look. Nobody has ever seen somebody giggling that much, not even Bubbles, does that much giggling. It took a while but Blossom and Bubbles finally asked her why she was giggling so much.

"B-Blaze? Why are you giggling to yourself like a crazy person?" Blossom asked , raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, No reason." Blaze said in a sing-song voice. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each and then began to smile at each other, getting an idea of what it was she was so happy about.

"Blaze, did you meet or a boy by any chance, and kiss him or something." Bubbles asked, while smirking.

Blaze suddenly stop writing and played with the pencil between her fingers. And bit her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked nervously...

"You're giggling cause you met someone..." Blossom tease, while she smirking at her. A blush appeared on her face as she tried to avoid them and their questions and comments.

Just then a boy who went to the bathroom came in the classroom. He walked down the aisle, and was about to pass their table. And just before he did, he winked at Blaze. She blushed even harder and laid her head down on the table to hide it.

Blossom and Bubbles eyes went bigger than saucers.

"No Way!" They said at the same-time. They squealed and kept bothering Blaze, who wish they never found out.

_**The Next Day...(Saturday)**_

_**Blaze's and Bubbles Household**_

_**8:20 A.M**_

"Bubbles?" Blaze asked as she opened the door to her older sisters room.

"Yea..." She said coming out of her closet.

" Can you help me with my hair?" She asked, walking up to her.

Bubbles smiled at her little sister. "Sure, come." She said, pulling Blaze over to the mirror. Blaze sat in the chair, and Bubbles started on her hair.

"Blaze?"

"Hmm."

"You never answer any of our questions, yesterday." Bubbles said in a sing-song voice.

"So..." She said not wanting to talk about it. Bubbles sighed, before she started giggling.

...

"Okay, finish." Bubbles said Smiling. Bubbles curled Blaze's hair and gave her frame Bangs. Blaze smiled.

"Thanks Bubs!" Blaze said giving her a hug.

"I'm going to finish getting ready." She said walking out the room.

"Alright..." Bubbles said, still giggling.

Bubbles finished packing and finish getting ready. She was wearing a blue tank-top, a black skirt and blue flip-flops. She took her bag downstairs and sat it by the door before it walking to the kitchen.

When Blaze finish she came downstairs and put her bag next to Bubbles'. She was wearing a long-sleeved button up shirt and black short shorts with suspenders; a purple striped tie, black boots and a Black fedora to finish it off. She walked into the kitchen where Bubbles was and they started talking to each other, while fixing something to eat.

_*Knock,Knock*_

I'll get it..." Blaze said."Wait!" Bubbles yelled grabbing her hand...

"What?" She said looking back at her. Bubbles unbuttoned her top button and untied her tie. And took her hat off. Blaze looked at her older sister with a confused face. Before she could say anything Bubbles pulled her to door and opened it.

"Boomie!" She squealed jumping and hugging Boomer. Blaze rolled her eyes and put her hat back on. She stood in front of the mirror and started to fix her clothes. Before she could button up her shirt, Blade snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Blaze Blushed, because her top button was still undone and some cleavage was showing.

_Damn, you Bubbles."_

she thought to herself. As Blade laid his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked sweetly. Blaze blush deepened as she was hoping he didn't notice.

"Earth to Blaze, Are you okay?" Blade said, waving his hand in front of her. She looked at him , when she came back to reality. She nodded her hand, which brought a smile to his face. He came closer to her ear and whispered to her.

"Were you blushing, cause you didn't want me to see them..." he chuckled before whispering again.

"They're beautiful, like you." Blaze turned redder, and didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's go." He said putting his hand out. Blaze Grabbed it, and the both of them walked out the door to the car holding hands.

"When did this happen?" Boomer asked, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Yesterday, but she won't tell how it happen." Bubbles answered while closing the car door.

"Where are the others?" She asked changing the subject.

"We're going to meet them at the Summer House. " He said sitting back. Bubbles gave him a kiss and smiled at him.

"Just wait, til we get to the Summer house..." She said seductively. Boomer looked at her with a smirk. Knowing what she was thinking.

The sound of the car's trunk closing and locking and the car doors to the backseat opening, interrupting the two.

"Ready to go?" Boomer asked, looking at the two in the back, through the rear view mirror.

"Sure." Blade said not looking up from his lap. Boomer silently chuckled before starting up the car...

_Get Ready for us Summer House..._

* * *

**_yay, I finished! I hope you like it. I'm still not feeling good. So sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried my best, so please forgive me. _**

**_The next Chapter will be up as soon as possible..._**

**_Don't forget to Review..._**

**_Till Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG, they belong to their rightful owner..._

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Summer House...**_

_**Downstairs with Blossom and Buttercup...**_

_**9:17 A.M **_

Buttercup was digging in the fringe, for something to fill her up. While Blossom was sitting at the island reading a book.

"Hey, red. It's Spring Break, Why the hell are you reading?" Buttercup said as she plopped a grape in her mouth. Blossom just shrugged her shoulder and continued reading. This annoyed Buttercup. So, out of nowhere she took the book away from her.

"Buttercup, give it back." Blossom whined. Buttercup just smirked.

"I'll give it back to you..."She began. She closed the book and then looked up at Blossom.

"...when Spring Break is over." She said laughing afterward. Blossom growled at her.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She asked out loud.

"Seriously Blossom, I thought you were the smart one." Buttercup said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about ?" Blossom said to her.

"Bloss, there is a pool in the backyard, a beach not to far from here, clubs and parties almost every where, and a boyfriend you can go fuck, upstairs right now." Buttercup pointed out.

Blossom rolled out eyes at her choices and then sighed figuring she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine..." She said agreeing. Then something Blossom remember something, she forgot to tell Buttercup.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Blade and Blaze are together." She said, making Buttercup choke on a grape.

"Seriously..." She said with wide eyes.

Blossom nodded her head,"Yep, happened yesterday, but she want tell us how." Blossom said, while putting her index finger against her lips as she began thinking. On the other hand Buttercup was still taking it in.

"Why didn't she tell me?" She asked herself out loud.

"You don't sound to happy about this..."

"No, Duh. And I was so ready to tease them and everything. Awe, man well there goes half of my spring break." She groaned. Blossom picked up a apple and spoke.

"Butters, there is a pool in the backyard, a beach not to far from here, clubs and parties almost every where, and a boyfriend you can go fuck, upstairs right now, I'm sure you can fill that other half of your spring break somehow." She smirked as she bit into the apple. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and ate another grape.

Just as it became quiet, The front door opened.

"Hello?!" Someone yelled/asked. Buttercup and Blossom walked into the living room to see who it was.

Blossom ran up to them and gave the two girls a big hug. Buttercup walked up to the two Brunettes and put her arms around the both of them. Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer left the room.

"You guys want to tell me what's going on?" Buttercup asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Blade said while removing her arm off his shoulder. Blaze did the same and Buttercup just groan in frustration.

"So you have nothing to tell me at all..." Buttercup said, while crossing her arms. The two brunettes looked at each other and back at Buttercup with bored expressions, and shook their heads. She groaned even more, and stared at the two.

"I'm going to put my stuff up..." Blade said, breaking the silence that taken over the air.

"Me too..." Blaze said walking behind him. Buttercup just ignored the situation and walked up stairs. She thought about going out to the pool.

**Upstairs****...**

**With Butch and Brick...**

"BUTCH WAKE UP!" Brick yelled at his young brother, who somehow made it to Brick's room. And fell asleep in his bed.

"BUTCH GET THE FUCK UP!" He yelled once more, yanking the covers from underneath him, making Butch fall off the bed and on to the wooden floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Butch groaned as he asked his older brother, who was fixing his bed.

Brick then opened the door...

"Get out..." He said nonchalantly Butch scratched his head, and slowly walked over to the door like a zombie. Once he made it front of the door giggling and chuckling with the rolling of wheels were heard. The two turned their heads toward the door, expecting to see the two blondes. Instead they ended up seeing the brunettes walking passed their room.

They were in shock, when they saw the two go into the same room.

The two looked at each other with amazement.

"I never knew he had the balls..." Butch said, in shock.

"Umm...mind explaining what you two are doing, in this room, together.?" Buttercup asked, scaring the boys.

"Umm..."

"You no what, Nevermind..." She said walking off. Butch going after her. Brick just rolled his eyes and closed his door and began to walk downstairs, to talk to Blossom.

"Brick!" Blossom said cheerfully, as she stopped him in the middle of the stairs and hugged him.

"Hey, pinky..." He said hugging her back.

"Come on..." She said pulling him back up-stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to your room, we're going to the pool." she said answering his question. She dragged him by his hand, until they were in front of his door. Blossom quickly opened the door and ran over to the bed and pulled her bag from under it. Brick closed the door and locked it, before taking off his shirt and laying on the bed.

"Umm...What are you doing?" Blossom said confused.

"Laying down..." He said looking at her. She rolled her eyes. Brick, Chuckled before, getting up and walking to the bathroom, with swimming trunks in his hands.

Blossom finally found her bikini and began to get dress, before Brick could come out the bathroom.

When she was tying her top piece, Brick came out the bathroom and saw her.

"Eh..." A deep blush appeared on Brick's face as he looked away.

"Oh, Brick, can you tie this part for me?" She sweetly as she got up and walked over to him, She had on a pink bikini with red and white roses as the design. She had a beach sarong wrapped around her waist.

"You and your got damn breast..." He mumbled, after he finish tying. Blossom turned around and looked at her red face boyfriend.

"I thought you love them..." she said seductively,as she pressed up against him. Brick turned away as face became redder. And soon, the member in his pants started to wake up...

"B-Blossom.." He said Blushing even harder. He pushed her away and covered his boner. Blossom giggled,

"It's not funny." He said sliding down the wall. Blossom came to his side and whispered in his ear.

"I can fix that for you if you want..." She said, pressing up against him and kissing him on the neck.

"Babe, stop..." He said pushing her away.

"You know I'm starting to have second thoughts about the pool." She said putting her finger on her lips.

"Umm..." Brick said speechless.

"What do you think Brick..."she said climbing on top of him.

"Bloss..." He said looking up at her.

"What do you think?" She said pulling his face closer to hers. Little Brick grew bigger and Big Brick couldn't take it anymore. He picked Blossom up and laid her on her back on the floor, and began kissing her, Also answering her question.

**With everybody else... **

Blaze and Buttercup, walked out their rooms at the same time, wearing a bikini and a sarong around their waist. Blaze wearing a purple and black bikini, and a white sarong and Buttercup wearing a Black, green polka dotted bikini, with a green sarong. They walked side by side, down the hall. When they passed the reds door 'noises' were heard.

Blaze blushed lightly, as Buttercup laughed.

"It looks like she chose to fuck him..." Buttercup said through her laughs. Blaze just stood there speechless. And turned more red.

Butch and Blade came out of their rooms wearing their swimming trunks. Blade's Purple, and Butch's black. They walked over to the girls with confuse faces.

"Buttercup, You're loud. Stop laughing..." Blaze said still blushing a little. Butch was about to say something, but stop when he heard what they were hearing.

"Is Brick fucking Blossom?" He said, pointing at the door.

"Oh my god, you people..." Blaze groaned as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Blade asked BC. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's probably cause she's a virgin and never heard anything like that before." She said walking off. Butch behind her.

"You're lying..." Blade said as he walked down the stairs too.

"About what?" She said turning around, once she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"There's no way she's a..." He was about to finish when, Blaze came back.

"Are you people coming or not?" She said, looking at them, with a confused face. Buttercup ran over to her, and pulled into the kitchen, which led to the backyard pool.

"You don't believe she's a virgin..." He said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"I don't believe it one bit..."

* * *

_**Naughty, Naughty Blossom, Tsk, Tsk... XD**_

_**I'm finished, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, Forgive me. Anyways I'll try to write faster, and update ASAP. But I'll only do it if you Review! ^_^!  
And I'll try to make the next Chapter as good as the last.  
**_

_**Don't forget to Review...**_

_**Til Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG. Just the plot and My OC's  
_

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**In the Backyard...**_

_**Summer House Pool..**_

Buttercup pulled Blaze, till they were at the pool. She let her go and began talking.

"So when were you going to tell me, Blade finally had the balls to ask you out?" Buttercup asked, as she got ready to jump in the pool.

"Well...I don't know, I thought it was going to be pretty obvious."She said as she got into the pool. The water felt a little warm, which was weird to her since the water was rarely like this. Buttercup got into the pool afterwards, feeling the same thing. She just shrugged it off and swam up to where Blaze was.

"Wanna see who can hold their breathe under water the longest?" Blaze said, wanting to change the subject.

"Nope, We still gotta talk about you and..."

"GERONIMO!" Buttercup was interrupted by Butch and A huge splash. Water rained down on the two, who laughed at his silliness. Blade did the same thing, cutting out the yelling part. The both of them swam over to the girls.

The girls were still laughing, but the boys had on their poker faces. Not letting one smirk be seen on their face.

"What's you're problem?" Buttercup said, when she finished laughing. Blaze poked Blade's, which he had no reaction to. The two boys looked at each other, and nodded a second after. Butch turned to Buttercup and Blade turned to Blaze . The girls started to back away from them, scared of what they were going to do. Blade went under water. While Butch closed in on Buttercup, backing her into the side of the pool wall.

Blaze, raised an eyebrow. _"Why'd he go under water?" _he thought to her self. Soon curiosity got the best of her and she went underwater as well. She looked to see where he was but, couldn't find him. Coming back up, she caught her breath and mumbled something to her self.

"Did he just go camo on me..."

Buttercup told Butch to stop, multiple times. But Butch didn't listen, He finally had her corner, and that's when the smirk he had been hiding finally came out. He press his body up against hers, his hands feeling her up and down. Buttercup face reddened, deeply. Butch gave her a kiss, to distract her from his hand going up her back and untying her Bikini top.

Blaze began to swim to the edge of the pool, to get out. But, before she could, Blade arose from underneath the water. He grabbed her from behind, making her a gasp escape her lips.

"Don't worry it's just me..." Blade whispered in her ear, and laughing a little. The tense Blaze, relaxed as she turned around. Blade wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked up at him. Both smiling at each other.

Buttercup moaned as Butch massaged one of her breast, through her half tied bikini top. Their lips still touching. Butch squeezed her ass with the his free hand,as his lips parted from hers and went down to her neck. She moaned a little louder. While little Butch was waking up. Making Butch smirk grow...

Blaze gave Blade a kiss, but before he could kiss back they heard Buttercup moan, loudly. They turned their attention to the two at the end of the pool. Blade chuckled, while Blaze, started to turn red again.

"Umm...I'm going inside." She said, as she removed Blade's arms from around her. Blade raised his eyebrow at her reaction, but bit his lip as he watched her get out the pool.

"You coming?" She asked the dazed Blade, who had to get his words together before he said yes. He got out the pool, and dried off before walking through the back door, which led to the kitchen.

Blade closed the door, leaving the two their little session. Blaze sighed heavily, she opened the fringe, to get something to drink. He walked up to her as she closed the fringe.

"Why are you so red?" He asked, as he lifted up her chin, making her look at him. She reddened a little more. She pulled away from him and sat at the counter as she open the soda can. It made the fizzing sound as she brought the can up to her mouth. Blade took it from her, and sat it on the counter.

"Are you seriously, going to sit there and not tell me what's wrong?" He asked. She Inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Yep." She said, she got up out of the chair she was in and tried to pass him.

"Tell me..." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

"there's nothing wrong..." she lied, trying to get out of his grip.

"Fine, you won't tell me...then, I'll make you tell me..." He said as a devilish smirk came on his face.

"W-What are you Ta-Ah!" Before she could get her words out, Blade picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He began to walk out into the living room where Boomer and Bubbles.

"Blade, put me down."

"Nope." He said chuckling afterward.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing..." Blade said, walking up the stairs.

"Have Fun..." Boomer said, while laughing. Bubbles turned to him, with a serious face.

"What?"

"If your brother does anything to her, I'm going to hurt you and your manhood too." She said seriously. Boomer's eyes went wide, at his girlfriends sudden change in attitude...

_**Upstairs...**_

_**Blade's room... **_

Blade opened his door, Blaze still over his shoulder.

"put me down..." Blaze whined once more.

"Fine." He said laying her down on his bed. Blade closed the door, while Blaze tried to think of what he was going to do. Blade turned to her and soon everything went quiet.

"So... " He said, breaking the silence. She turn red out of embarrassment .

"So what?" She said standing up. He came up and put his arms around her.

"Tell me wrong..." Worry, filling his voice.

"Nothing, I told you already..." She said softly. Blade gave her kiss, and laid her on her back, across the bed. Lips still touching, He rubbed his hands on her thigh, making her moan a little. He parted from her lips...

"Are you going to tell me now?" She shook her head, and Blade just smirked. His lips brushed against hers, making her blush a little. He began kisses he neck, and using his free hand to take a loose the strings of her Bikini top. His lips now above her breast, he slowly brings his hand around and removed the bikini top, and started to massage her left breast while putting the other one in his mouth. Blaze started to moan and bit her lip...

"B-Blade..." She managed to let out through her moans. Blade stopped and brought his face up to hers.

"How about now?" She shook her again. Blade pressed his forehead against hers and began to move his hand down to her thigh. Blaze tensed up, when she realize what he was doing.

"Blade...no..." She softly and nervously said.

"Are you going to me what's wrong?" This time she nodded her. He bring his hand back up, and caressed her hair.

"So what is it?" Blaze cheeks turned a deep red, as she opened her mouth.

"Umm..." Was all that came out. The rest she whispered in his ear. Blade was shock when he heard what she said.

_"So, Buttercup was telling the truth. Now I just feel bad for what I just did." _Blade looked down at his red girlfriend.

"S-Sorry." He apologized. Blaze put her hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to apologize." She giggled.

"Why?"

"Because...I kinda, liked it..." She said as she bit her lip. Blade smirked...

"And seeing that you have on hard on right now, I'm assuming that you liked it too." She said, throwing a smirk right back at him. He looked away, as A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks, making Blaze giggle so more.

"Now I have a major problem..." He said out loud. He looked down at Blaze...

"And you being here isn't helping..." She smiled.

"So , what are you going to do?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, as he began to get up off of her. Exposing her Double D breast. She quickly rolled over, her cheeks turning pink a little.

"Try not to make to much noise..." She laughed, Blade rolled his eyes as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Blaze got out the bed once she heard the water running. She walked into the closest and grabbed one of his sweaters. Putting it on, as she walked out of the room...

_**Downstairs...**_

_**With Boomer and Bubbles... **_

Bubbles walked into the kitchen and looked for something to snack on. She was about to pass the window view of the backyard, but before she did. She could see Butch and Buttercup outside of the pool, Buttercup riding Butch wildly. Bubbles giggled at the scene and then remembered what she told Boomer in the car before they left.

She close the blinds before leaving the kitchen. Boomer was laying down, stretched out on the couch, watching TV. Bubbles walked over to Boomer and climbed on top of him. He looked up and the first thing he saw was the lust in her Baby Blue eyes.

"B-Bubbles..." He said, Bubbles brushed her lips against his. Boomer began to rub his hands against her back. Giving Boomer a kiss, Bubbles let his hands go under her shirt and unclasp her bra. He began massaging her breast, making her moan. Boomer sat up a little, their lips still touching. Bubbles began moving her hips against Boomer's crotch, making Boomer Jr. wake up. Boomer began to moan as well, parting the kiss, Bubbles pressed her forehead against Boomer's. She smiled seductively and then bit her. She brought her hand down and rubbed his crotch. Boomer let out a groan as Little Boomer, became harder. Bubbles giggled, as she brought her mouth up to his ear.

"You like that..." She giggled. Boomer could feel his boxer's become tighter. Bubbles soon stopped and got off of Boomer and began to walk to the stairs.

"W-What are you doing ?" Boomer asked confused. Bubbles, looked over to him.

"I'm going up to my room..." She said as a sexy smirk grew across her face. She continued to walk up the stairs. Boomer deeply sighed before chuckling. He finally got up and walked over to the stairs, hoping no one would see what Bubbles did. He blushed deeply, as he walked down the hall. Just then, Blaze's bed room door opened. She walked out and down the about to pass Boomer. He started to walk casual and hurried the best he could to Bubbles' room, And the bulge in his pants wasn't helping at all...

"Hmm, Oh Hey Boom!" Blaze said cheerfully. He lifted his head up, over to her.

"Hey..." Was all he said. Blaze opened Blade's door, and walked in leaving Boomer in the hall. Once the door was closed, Boomer finally exhaled deeply, not knowing he was holding it his breath in the first place. He started to walk again.

...But then another door opened...

"Fuck!" Boomer whispered/yelled to himself. Thinking it was one of the others.

"Boomie, what's taking so long?" The sound of Bubbles voice ringing through his ears. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember, what you did to me downstairs?" He said, while walking into the room. His arms still wrapped around her.

"Yeah!" She said giggling.

"I see it's still there too..." She said, As she bit her lip.

"Well..." He chuckled, as he began his sentence. Closing the door with the back of his foot.

"...Now, It's my turn." A smirk grew on his face, Bubbles raised an eyebrow...

"Oh,really.." She giggled.

"Really..." He said before kissing her and laying her across, his lips soon meeting her neck and further down...

* * *

**_So yeah...I'm done with this little chappie. It's a little bit longer than the others. And Sorry if there are mistakes. I've been tired lately and my spring break just started so I should be able to sleep a little longer and maybe I won't be so tired. Maybe, guess I'll just have to see. So, that's it for now, ^_^!_**

**_Don't forget to Review..._**

**_Til Next time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I don't not own the RRB or the PPG, Just the plot and my Oc's_

_Sorry for the errors in the story..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Outside...**_

_**Backyard/Pool...**_

_**With Buttercup and Butch... **_

_*SPLASH* _

"HAHAHA!" You could hear the laughter from Buttercup, after she push Butch into the pool. Coming up for air, was Butch.

"What the hell?" He said, trying to catch his breath. Buttercup just laughed even harder. Luckily for him, he had his swimming trunks on, So getting out wasn't a problem.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He said, as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

"You wouldn't wake up..." She said as she stopped laughing. Butch just glared at her before getting up.

"Awe is little Butchie-Boy mad..." She teased.

"Don't call me that..." He said a loud.

"Don't call what? Butchie-Boy. " She teased again, Butch growled as he stopped at a table and started to dry off with his towel. Buttercup still teasing him...

"Butchie-Boy , Butchie-Boy, Butchie-Bmmm..." Butch covered her mouth, only to muffle the sound.

"Shut-up..." He said with a serious face and Voice. Buttercup obeyed, And Butch; Actually believing that she would stop; moved his hand away and began to dry off again.

And after a moment of silence...

"Butchie-Boy!" Buttercup teased again before running away laughing. Butch growling under his breath at the nickname. Buttercup close the door behind her, laughing still.

Foot steps came downstairs. Buttercup didn't notice, she was too busy laughing at how mad Butch was.

"B-Buttercup, umm what are you doing?" A voice asked. She turned her head...

"Oh, hey Blade. I made your brother mad so now I'm laughing at him..." She said turning back.

"Uh-Huh..." Blade said walking out the kitchen. Buttercup watched as Butch started to walk up to the door. She became distracted noticing Butch. Abs and all, she bit her lip as she kept looking.

"Buttercup!"

"What?!" She said jumping in surprise.

"Stop drooling over Butch and put on some clothes." Blaze said trying not to laugh.

"Hm!Why?"

"I don't know if you notice this but...you have no top on..." She said crossing her arms. Buttercup's eyes widen as she covered her chest. Her face turned a deep red.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked...

"I'm going to fucking kill Butch..." She growled.

"Why?"

"Nothing, Can you...Can you carry me to my room?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No..." Blaze said in a monotone voice.

"Please!" She whined.

"No..." Buttercup turned to the door and saw Butch still walking toward.

"Okay, I am not asking you. Now I'm commanding you, Carrying me to my room."

"No..."

"Blaze..." She whined.

"No, I'm not carrying you." She said

"Blaze..." She Whined once more.

"No..."

"I thought you were my friend..." Buttercup said in a sad tone.

"I am..."

"Then, why won't you carry me..." She said, Now sounding like a small child.

"Ugh, fine." Blaze said giving up.

"Yay!" Buttercup said in a childish tone. Blaze just rolled her eyes. Blaze told Buttercup to get on her back. She obeyed, and Blaze began to walk toward the stairs. And tired of the quietness, Buttercup started talking.

"So..."

"So what?" Blaze said, still walking.

"What did you and Bl..."

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

"We did nothing, and that's final..." Blaze said, as she reached Buttercup's room.

"Fine, shesh, Just trying to be nice for once." She mumbled.

"Well, you being nice. Means someone's is going to have a fucked up day. So I prefer, you not be nice, kay." Blaze said, as Buttercup got off her back.

"Alright, whatever..." She said, while opening her bedroom door. Closing it, Blaze left back to Blade's room. Before getting to the door, she saw Butch coming up the stairs.

"hey Butch..."

"Hey..." He said walking with his towel in one hand. And something Black and Green in his other.

"Umm...Butch, what is that?" She asked.

" A towel..." He said, trying to be funny. Blaze just looked at him with a serious look.

"What?" He chuckled.

"The other hand..."

"Oh this, Just something I took from Buttercup. That's what she gets for calling me Butchie-Boy." He said, while spinning the bikini top around the his finger. A Grin growing on his face.

"You know she's going to kill you right?" She said, while laughing.

"Eh, it was worth it, especially seeing her run." He said, as a smile and a chuckle replace his grin, while walking away...

_**Downstairs...**_

_**8:06 P.M...**_

_**Living room/Kitchen...**_

_**With Butch,Buttercup,Blaze, and Blade... **_

"Get Off!" Buttercup yelled.

"Why?You're so comfortable." Blaze giggled. She laid on top of Buttercup, who was getting really annoyed.

"I'm serious get off." She said once again.

"Fine..." Blaze groaned as she sat, crossing her legs in the couch after becoming comfortable once again. Buttercup finally free, sat also and grabbed the remote for the tv.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked Blaze, as she flipped through channels.

"No..." She said with no emotion.

"To bad, because I do."

"So why'd you ask." She said , looking at the black-haired girl.

"I thought you were going to say yes." She said as she walked over to the shelf, Where the Movies were. She picked a comedy thinking it was too early to watch a scary movie now. Popping the CD, into the DVD player. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down, next to a Blaze who was now interested in watching.

In the Kitchen were Blade and Butch, and a stare down on. Butch staring into, Blade's eyes and Blade staring into his. Right no, they were in a state you would call competitive mode.

Trying not to look away, trying to see who was the best. And now, no one was giving up. Well, that's until Blaze came into the kitchen. Silence, still in the air. The too stared each other down. A smirk came on Butch's face, making Blade confused until he found out the reason behind it.

And with ll the will power, the royal purple eyed teen had. But Blaze just had to bend over. Blade gave up and looked away as a blush came upon his face.

"I win!" Butch yelled with excitement. He walked out the kitchen with a goofy smile on his face. Blade groaned, before looking up. Blaze now standing with a can of Coca-Cola in her hand. Blade glares at her. She looked up and smiled, before she began to walked out the kitchen. A moment after, Blade exited the kitchen and joined the others out in the living room.

_**Living Room...**_

_**9:30 P.M.**_

Blaze was half-way asleep. Her head laying on Blade's shoulder. Buttercup, who was completely a sleep, laid on Butch chest. The movie was almost done, and then a knock at the door interrupted them. Blade went to go answer it, and when he opened it he was surprised to see who it was.

"What's up Blade!" His Best friend Aaron said. A smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked still a little surprised.

"Boom and Bubs invited us!" He said cheerfully.

"U-Us." He stuttered, as he looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw all his other two friends and three other girls getting walking up the to the house. He looked back at Aaron, and glared at him.

"What?"

"I swear if you weren't my Best friend..." He said as he stepped aside letting him inside. The others came in to , Blade greeting them and led them to the living room.

_Not knowing how their night is going to end..._

* * *

_** Kay I'm finished with this Chappie. Sorry I was taking so long. I missed all my little Batlings and my Jokers. And I hope you like this Chappie I made, and I know it's not much but, I'll try to put in the next chapter, random things that'll make you laugh. I mean they having a party **__**so you should have already known I was going to do that. XD**_

_**Anyways, I want to give a shout out to:**_

**_RedRRBbrick99_**

**_Da-AWESOME-girl_**

**_I've Gone Giroro _**

**_And..._**

**_EmoScene_**

**_:Their stories are Awesome, and it would be smile if you read their stories, I will love you all you Batlings and Jokers forever! And Will give you A bunch smiles and Guns! XD_**

**_And if you don't...You get Smiles and Bullets (JK) _**

**_ And Also I'm Addicted to Music, Especially Christina Aguilera and MGK, I love them XD They are my Weakness X)!_**

**_Well..That's all I have to say for now...  
_**

**_Til Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and Guns *XD* _**

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG. Jut the plot and my OC's._

_Sorry for the errors in the story._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**In the Living Room**_

_**9:38 P.M. **_

Buttercup, who was now wide awake sat on the lap of Butch, who was stroking the side of her leg, as they sat together watching a new movie. Blaze, got up and walked into the kitchen for something to drink. Blade and the others walked into the living room.

"Hey Aaron!" Boomer said coming down stairs.

"Hey!" He said. High fiving him.

"Jason, Erik!" He greeted high-fiving them to.

"Hey!" The both said together. Soon Brick came downstairs, yawning and stretching.

"Hey Brick!" Jason said.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?" He asked scratching his head...

_**(40 minutes later)**_

_"PPPPPPAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYY!" _ Someone yelled, before jumping off the diving board and into the pool.

Music Boomed throughout the backyard, and the house. You could hear laughing and cheers coming from the others teens, that filled the backyard, house and some of the front yard.

"CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" Chants rang from the kitchen. A two teen boys, were having a drinking contest. While a group of their peers cheered them on.

Bubbles, Blossom, Blaze, and Buttercup were in the back while the boys were in the house, while Jason, Aaron and Erik were in the front...

everything was great and everyone was having fun.

_Not knowing how their night was going to end. _

"Blossom!" A girl called out to the red-headed girl. Blossom turned around, and smiled.

"Hey Bobbi." She said, to a girl with brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey, your Bubbles wanted me to tell you that Buttercup and Blaze are going along with her to the store real quick, for more drinks and snacks. And they wanted to know if you wanna come or not." She told her, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Sure, where are they?" She asked looking around. The music getting louder.

"Over in the front by the car, waiting for you." Bobbi said loudly over the music.

"Alright, thanks. See you later." Blossom said before leaving. She quickly walked to the front and went over to where the girls were.

"Hey." she said, as she go into the car. Buttercup in the driver's seat, Bubbles in the passenger seat and Blaze and Blossom in the Back.

Buttercup started up the car and drove off.

Blade and Butch were chilling in the living room on the couch talking to their friends, while Boomer made his way to the back and Brick was chilling in the front on the porch, talking to his friends as well.

Everything was fine, and everyone was still having fun.

That was until a car similar to the one Buttercup drove off in, pulled up. And Four girls who looked similar to the girls came out and began walking towards the house. Brick turned his after he finishing taking a sip from his drink.

He smiled at the red-headed girl who looked like Blossom. And she smiled back at Brick. The Blossom Look alike walked over and sat next to Brick. While the others walked into the house. The Bubbles looked alike made her way to the backyard where Boomer was, while The Blaze and Buttercup look alikes went upstairs, where Butch and Blade saw them go and followed.

_**Meanwhile... **_

"Bubbles go look for some more snacks with Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Kay." Said Bubbles, who skipped over to Blossom's side. Leaving Blaze and Buttercup together.

The both of walk down the aisle where the drinks were and picked out drinks, from soda, to Juice, to Beer.

"That should be enough." Buttercup said, setting the drinks on the counter as the store clerk starts checking them out.

...

Blossom and Bubbles waited by the car. They came out of the store, way before Blaze and Buttercup did.

"What's taking them two so long?" Bubbles whined, sticking her head out the window.

"I don't know." Blossom said. She sighed and leaned back in her seat waiting for them.

"FINALLY!" Bubbles yelled out the window at Blaze and Buttercup who, (finally) came out of the store with the drinks they brought. The both of them jogged and hurried inside the car, setting the things in the back with Blossom and Bubbles.

They finally drove off, and hurried to the party...

Boomer was laughing and talking to his friends. He took a sip of his drink and just as he did, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Still laughing, he turned around.

"Hey Boomie." The Bubbles Look alike said sweetly.

"Hey Bubs." He said smiling down at his 'girlfriend'. She giggled and began looking at him seductively. She pulled his shirt, pulling him closer. She stood on the tip of her toes and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna go up stairs real quick?" She asked, giggling afterwards. Boomer didn't even get a word out, before she pulled him away from the crowd and back into the house.

Meanwhile, Butch and the Buttercup look-alike were upstairs in Butch's room. Butch up against the wall and the look-alike teasing as much as she could. She bit her lip and giggled at the lustful Butch. She finally kissed him, and when they parted, Butch said...

"I don't know if it's because I drunk too much or what, but you taste different. He said holding on to her, as the both of them walked of to his bed.

...

Blade and Blaze looked alike, were upstairs, in the hallway. The look-alike up against the wall her legs wrapped around Blade, as the two teased and made out with each other.

To Blade it like something was wrong, because she tasted different to him, but it didn't seem to bother him anymore since he was enjoying what was going on.

Boomer and 'Bubbles' made their way up the stairs, and down the hall. Passing, Blade and 'Blaze'. The two made it into the nearest empty bedroom, and without warning, 'Bubbles' pushed on the bed, making him land on his back. She climbed on top of him and began to tease. After a while she finally kissed him. When they parted, Boomer scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Something didn't seem right.

"What's wrong?" 'Bubbles' said. He looked up at her.

"Nothing..." He said, rolling over. Making him the one on top.

Brick and The Blossom look-alike were still on the porch. Laughing and Flirting with each other.

'Blossom' scooted over a little, as Brick took another sip of his drink.

"Brick..." She whispered in his. Her fingers dancing across his chest.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go inside?" She giggled.

"Why?" 'Blossom' giggled some more and started to speak again.

"You know...to have a little fun." She moved her face closer to his.

"Oh really now." He smirked.

_"What are you doing?" _Brick turned his head and saw Blossom standing in front of him.

"What The Fuck." He said quickly standing up. 'Blossom' with a smirk on her face, stood up and looked at Blossom. Brick looked at the both of them with, wide and confused eyes.

"Hey Blossy." She said, still smirking.

"Berserk. Brick What Th Hell!" She yelled out of anger.

"Bloss, I didn't know. She..." He didn't get to finish because Berserk, kissed him out of nowhere, and began talking to him.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything." She giggled. Brick pulled her off. And then looked over to a angry Blossom,

"Fucking Bitch." She mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Berserk smiled and walked up to Blossom, standing in front of her.

"Are you gonna do something about?" She said smirking.

...

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blaze went upstairs, looking for their boyfriends after they saw Brick with Berserk.

Buttercup was the first, she burst through the door of Butch's room. She saw the look-alike on top of Butch and quickly pulled her off.

Butch sat up quickly, about to curse out the person who did it, but froze when he saw The real Buttercup standing in front of him. (_**-PaUsE- BTW, Butch doesn't know that's the real Buttercup...Yet...Kay Bye -PlAy-) **_

"How'd you do that?" He said looking at her with confusion. Buttercup looked at him with a bored expression.

"Butch how many fingers am I holding up." She said, holding up her middle finger.

"Umm...SsssssssFifteen." He answered.

_"Yup he's Drunk."She thought. _ Buttercup rolled her eyes, and flicked him in the forehead.

"Oww, what was that for." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Go to sleep." She commanded him.

"No." He argued.

"Sleep." She growled at him, before pushing him backwards by his forehead. _**(And of course he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed...yeah...Kay Bye) **_

Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to the look-alike who was getting and putting on her shirt.

Buttercup stood there with her arms and an annoyed look on her face.

"Did you have fun smooching my boyfriend." Buttercup said in anger.

"Sure did." a smirk coming across the look-alike's face.

"Good, because I'm gonna rip those dirty lips of yours right off your Fucking face." she yelled.

"Bring it!" She yelled

...

Bubbles opened a random to a room which was empty. She opened another one, empty. She went her room, empty. She went in Boomer's room empty. She groaned and hope that Boomer was doing something that he might regret.

She opened up another door, it wasn't empty but the person in there wasn't the person she was looking for either.

"Umm, Blaze. " She said. Blaze came over next to her.

"Yes." Bubbles pointed in the room, And Blaze saw made Blush and sad at the same time. Blade was laying on the ground, with the look alike on top of him. The two lip locking and not noticing Bubbles and Blaze at the door.

"Thanks Bubs." Blaze, walking into the room to pry the two apart. Bubble left, wanting to find Boomer. She opened a two doors down.

"BOOMER!"

"What?" He said falling on the floor. He stood of quickly and dusted his self off. Bubbles looked around the room and then back at Boomer.

"A-Are you in here alone?" She asked. Boomer nodded his head.

"So that means you didn't..."

"Yup, I didn't Fuck Brat." He said sitting on the bed.

"You knew?" She said walking into the room. Boomer nodded his head again.

"Why the hell didn't your brothers!" She yelled.

"They should've found out by now." He told her.

"Well, Me and Blaze just found Blade making out with Ballistic in his room. And Berserks all over Brick downstairs. Does that sound like they found out to you."

"I don't blame them. They do look a lot like you guys. Just they have tattoos and you don't." He said that last part lowly, but not low enough because Bubbles heard. Her jaw-dropped.

"What?" He asked her. Bubbles just walked out the room and into hers. Leaving Boomer in confusion. _**(-PaUsE- I want you to think about why she did it...ThInK...Kay Bye...-PlAy-) **_

Boomer walked out the room and went to Bubbles room. He was disappointed when he found the lock. Before he could knock, The door to Butch's room opened quickly and out came...

"Buttercup and Brute..." Boomer said, not surprised at all. Both girls were wrestling. Seeing who would gain the dominance first. Who would beat the shit out of who. And right now it looked like a equal match. They tumbled down the stairs, neither one of them letting go of each other. They landing at the bottom of the stairs, Buttercup landing on top of Brute. The two had bruises and little cuts from the fall. Everyone turned their attention to the two, and soon a crowd fromed around them, cheering and rooting for them to fight even more.

Brute flipped Buttercup off her. The two recovered, and got up and started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Buttercup had the upper hand, but was brought down when, Brute find an opening and kicked her out the door, which was wide opened.

Buttercup stumbled back the and fell off the porch, slid down the concrete stairs. Making half her body land on the sidewalk _**(-PaUsE- You know the little path that lead to the porch...Just in case you didn't understand...Kay Bye-PlAy-) **_and the other half on the bottom of the concrete steps. She groaned, as she rubbed her head in pain. She had cuts and bruises on her arms face. Brute had the same.

Brute came the through the door and was about to pounce on Buttercup but was interrupted by chants coming from not to far away. She looked up and saw Her sister and Blossom, going at it. Throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Blossom had the upper hand because of the anger she was feeling, but at some point Bersrek would block and get a few punches, kicks and flips in.

Buttercup recovered and took the opportunity and took a swing at the distracted Brute. This worked and Buttercup had the upper hand again. She started punching, kicking, and flipping Brute nonstop. Finally, Breathing hard and still having the upper hand. Buttercup was on top of Brute. She balled her hand into her a fist and was about to punch her in the face, to end the fight. But before she could. Someone pried off of Brute.

"What The-Let Go Of ME!" She Shouted. The person didn't listen. Their hands were wrapped around her, holding her arms down as well. Only leaving her legs free and kicking as she tried to squirm out their hold.

"Stop squirming around so much."

"What-Boomer, Let Go Of ME!" She yelled.

"NO!" He argued and took her upstairs. Aaron took Brute outside, Where Blossom and Berserk were still fighting...

Berserk threw a punch, that Blossom blocked and then she kicked, which Blossom caught that and flipped her, making her fall flat on her stomach. Berserk rolled over on her back, and groaned because, of the pain she was feeling in her stomach.

Blossom jumped on top of her and was about to punch her, but Berserk started to wrestle with her. The both of them rolling, and wrestled on the ground while the crowd was rooting and chanting.

Blossom finally pinned her down. Blossom was about to go for the punch again, but someone pulled her off.

She tried to wiggle out of their grip but it was useless.

"L-Let go of me!" She yelled, rage mixing in with her voice.

"No." They said, carrying the squirming Blossom upstairs.

"Blossom stop."

"No! Not until you let me go!" She said squirming around even more.

"Bloss."

"Brick, let me go!" She Yelled, as Brick set her down, his arm still around.

"Happy." He said to her calmly. She just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Brick grabbed the knob of his door, which they were standing in front of.

Before he could open the door, the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. They turned around and saw Blade with Blaze over his shoulder and Erik with Ballistic over his. Both girls asleep from pure exhaustion.

"What to do with her?" Erik said, gesturing toward, Ballistic.

"Downstairs..." Brick said before opening his door and walking in. Erik headed downstairs and Blade headed back to his room, careful not to wake Blaze up.

Boomer walked out of Bubbles room, where he put Buttercup. He decided to let Bubbles calm her down. He began to walk downstairs to help and make everybody go home. Brick came out, when Boomer passed his room. He sighed, relived that he got Blossom to clam down. He followed behind Boomer, going to help out as well.

Soon Blade came out of his room. Just as Boomer and Brick reached the end of the stairs. He walked, thinking about things he has to explain to Blaze tomorrow.

So, from the looks of it all the boys (Excluding Butch), Were all...

_**FUCKED...**_

* * *

_**FINALLY FINISHED!  
**_

_**I am finished with this chappie, and I'm happy XD. And I'm Surprised that I updated today. I honestly thought I wasn't, and...and...and..I don't know what to say anymore. **_

_**...**_

_**HI!**_

_**Kay, its probably gonna be a long before I update again because, I'm sick...again...Yeah. But, I'll try to update as fast as I can. **_

_**Oh, and thx to KBD99 for giving me the idea to make the girls get into a cat fight. Thank you so much! ^_^!**_

_**Kay, that's it for now, I'm going to take a nap now...KaY ByE!**_

_**Don't forget to review...**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the PPGS or the RRBs. _

_Sorry for any errors through out the story._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Next Morning ...(Sunday) **_

_**8:00 A.M.**_

As the sun shined through the window of the room, where a certain teen boy slept, stretched out on the bed. With a little toss and turn. The green teen's eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly, groaning in pain as he held his throbbing head.

"Fuck..." He groaned in agony. After a while of sitting, Something unsettling started to come up. Quickly he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. And the sound coming from it wasn't very pleasant.

A few doors down from his room, where Bubbles stayed and where Buttercup also stayed for the night. Bubbles was already up, Buttercup was still sleeping. Bubbles sat on the ground watching TV, as she hugged the pillow. She heavily sighed bored out of her mind. She laid the pillow down and got up to used the bathroom. Just has she did, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away..." Buttercup groaned as she turned on her side, going back to sleep. Bubbles glanced over to Buttercup, before opening the door.

"Good morning." A low husky voice greeted.

"What do you want?" She said, glaring at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" He took her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Go away..." She said, still glaring at him. She wanted to close the door but, he wouldn't let her.

"Boom stop it, and leave. I don't want to talk to you now." She said getting annoyed.

"..But I do..." He said pulling her out the room. He held her by the waist so she wouldn't get away. Bubbles rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Fine." She said in defeat. Boomer let go of her. She looked away from him and began walking towards the stairs. Boomer following behind her.

...

Downstairs, Bubbles walked into the kitchen, and sat down at one of the chairs, waiting for Boomer, was in the kitchen also...rummaging through the fridge.

Bubbles let out a deep breath, before rolling her eyes.

"Boomer..." She said turning in the chair to see the blonde closing the fridge. Taking nothing. He looked up at her, with his big ocean blue eyes.

"What?" He said, acting like he didn't know what was going on. Bubbles rolled her eyes, once more before she stood up from the chair, and began to walk out the kitchen. Before she could take one step. Boomer grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait, Bubbles I'm sorry." He said, as she turned around. Bubbles began to listen to him, seeing that he wasn't playing around anymore. She crossed her arms, also leaning some of her weight down on her right leg.

"It was accident, I told you this already. Why are you so mad?"

"I'm Mad, because my so-called boyfriend, can't tell me from a whore, without taking her fucking clothes off first!" She yelled before walking off, not letting Boomer say another word.

Boomer was frozen with shock, Never thought he'd ever see Bubbles this mad. After getting over what just happened, he began to think how he was going to make this up to her.

* * *

_**Blossom and Brick...**_

_**Around 8:31 A.M.**_

In Brick's room, in the bed was a sleeping Blossom, but...no Brick.

The sleeping Blossom, began to move around. Making the sound of ruffling sheets feel the air. Blossom then stuck her arm out, as if she was reaching for something. But then a frown came upon her face when their was nothing there, but bed. Her eyes then fluttered open as she sat up in the bed.

The room seemed blurry through her, sleepy eyes. She rubbed her eyes, then blink a few times before things became clear. She even realized what room she was in. She got out of the bed and stretched, letting out a tiny yawn.

_"Where's Brick?" _She thought to herself. As she began walking. Just as she reached the foot of the bed, she tripped over something. She let out a little squeak as she landing on her front-side.

A deep low groan came from the figure, that laid on the floor. It began to move around a little, soon stopping. Making the room quit.

"Ow..." Blossom groaned as she began to sit, to see what she tripped over. When she saw what it was, she sighed, and crawled over to it.

"Hey, wake up!" She yelled shaking it.

"mmm..." a groan came from it.

"Brick!" She yelled, making it jump

"What?!" He yelled/asked thinking something was wrong. The red-head began to look around, to see what was happening. He found nothing, but a frowning Blossom.

"Hey Bloss." He said, rubbing his left eye.

"Don't Hey Bloss me. Why the hell are you on the floor?" She said, the frown still on her face.

"I slept here." He said, now positioning his self, so he could sit Indian style.

"Why?" She said, the frown leaving her face.

"Because you were mad at me." She said, a questioning look coming on his face.

"No, I wasn't." She said, frowning again.

"Yeah, you were. You kicked me out of my bed, that's after you forgave me." He said, not getting what the hell was going on. Blossom glared at him, as if she was mentally telling him, that he should know better.

"What?" He said, scratching his head.

"Brick, you should know by now, if I was really mad at you I wouldn't be in here. I would be in my room, sleeping in my bed. Not in here with you." She said rolling her eyes, and folding her arms.

"Fuck..." Brick mumbled. He face palmed, knowing she was right.

"Bloss, I'm sorry..." He said, before a knock on the door interrupted them. Blossom quickly got up, to answer it.

"Hey Bubbles, What's up?" She asked opening the door.

"Hey Bloss..." She began with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to Starbucks in a few, want to come?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you downstairs in a bit." She told her, Bubbles gave her a 'Kay', before leaving to her room.

"Brick, I'm going to Starbucks, with Bubbles and probably the other girls. I'll see you later, Kay?" She told him. She turned to hear an 'okay', before she left.

"Are you mad at me still?" He said, spreading his self out on his bed. Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, can I at least have a kiss?" Blossom just smiled, walked out the room. When the closed behind her, Brick flipped over on his back. His room was quiet.

He stared at the ceiling. He blew a piece of hair out of his face, and closed his eyes. Just as he did that, his bedroom door opened. Before, he could react to the sound, he felt a pair of lips press against his. And knowing who it was, he kissed back.

"You're lucky, you're cute." Blossom said, after she parted from him. Brick just smirked, as looked at his red-head girlfriend. Blossom playfully rolled her eyes, then walked out the room, while saying bye.

After that, Brick went back to sleep, in his bed this time.

* * *

**8:40 A.M.**

**Blade and Blaze... **

In Blade's room, The two brunettes slept in the bed together. Both cuddled up to each other. Blaze was the first to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and everything seemed all fuzzy to her. She almost forgot where she was, but soon she recollected everything that happened. And by everything, I mean _Everything..._

She looked up at Blade, a frown upon her face. He was still sleeping, with his arms wrapped around. And without warning the peaceful sleeping teen, was push out of bed. Hitting the floor with a big 'Smack' and 'Thud'.

"Ah! Fuck!" Blade groaned. It took him a while but, he finally got up. Feeling pain in his side and back. He sucked in some air, trying to push the pain aside.

"Fuck..." He said, laying back in the bed. Blade opened his eyes, to see a mad Blaze, sitting up with her arms crossed. Blade closed his again and groaned in pain.

"Why...Why would you do that?" He said, laying on the that didn't hurt as much.

"You know exactly why." She said angrily, as she looked away from him.

"So you decided to push me on the floor." He said wincing in pain. Blaze turned her back to him, not saying a word.

Blade saw this, and sighed. He dragged his self a bit, wincing in pain a few times.

"Look Blaze, I'm sorry." He apologized, but Blaze still ignored him.

"Blaze..." He said sitting his self up, the pain going away a little.

"Look at me..." He said taking her hand. Blaze, of course snatched it away from him. And turned her back to him again. He sighed again.

"Blaze...Please..." He said, gently poking her in the back. In response she jumped a little, making a little smirk come on his face.

He poked her again, this time getting a jump and a small giggle. He did it again, and got a jump, giggle that was a little louder and made Blaze move up a little. He scooted up and poked her in the back once more. Blaze finally stood up and turned to him. A frown still on her face, and along with a blush as well.

"Would you stop?" She said, folding her arms again. Blade stood up, feeling the pain still in his side.

"I need you to listen to me." He said walking over to her. She huffed, looking away from him. He walked over to her and pulled he close.

"Please." He said, in a calm voice. Before she could respond, a buzzing sound interrupted them. It took a while, but they found out what it was. Blaze checked her pocket to find the buzzing noise coming from her phone. She got a text message from her sister, Bubbles.

_**Bubbles: **__ Going to Starbucks, want to come?_

_**Blaze: **_ Sure, see you in a bit.

She texted back, before sticking her phone back in her pocket. She looked up to see Blade still in front of her.

"I'm going with Bubbles to Starbuck." She said , standing in front of him still, waiting for a response. Blade stood there for a moment, and when he moved, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why want you talk to me?"

"I am talking to you."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you?" She ask, you could hear irritated she was getting.

"I keep trying to tell you, that I'm sorry about what happened and you just keep ignoring me." He said, his voice sounding calm, but at the same time worried. Blaze just sighed, and began to talk again.

"I really don't care." She said, in a low voice.

"If you didn't care, why'd you push me out the bed, and that really hurt." He said, rubbing his side. Blaze glance at him doing so, and said nothing. After two seconds of silence, she spoke.

"I'm going to go now." She said, getting out of his one-armed grip, he had around her.

"Blaze wait." He said grabbing her hand.

"You got to promise me, You're not mad at me."

"Why?" She said looking up at him.

"Because, I don't want you to be mad at me. And plus you haven't even been my girlfriend, for a week yet, and you're already mad at me." He said pulling her close again. This time, touching foreheads.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." He taunted. Making her giggle a little.

"Fine." She said, making him smile. He then began to close in for a kiss, but Blaze stop him by cover his mouth. He raised an eyebrow, while Blaze had a smirk on her face.

"Bye Blade." She said, getting out of his grip, and removing her hand. She walked out the room, leaving Blade standing in the same place. He huffed, before walking to his bathroom. Still feeling the pain in his side.

* * *

_**Bubbles and Buttercup...**_

_**8:48 A.M**_

Bubbles was slipping on some blue flats, as Buttercup was sitting on the edge of Bubbles bed, dressed and ready to go. Of course she had to wait for the others. Her eyes were glued to the TV, when Bubbles tapped on her shoulder.

"What?" She mumbled , not looking away from TV.

"Can you go give this to Butch." She said, holding out a bottle of Advil _**(Okay before I go on, I don't do pills, so I'm not really sure if Advil really helps with Headaches that much. But I'm going with it.) **_Buttercup, looked over at the pill bottle.

"Why?" She said grabbing it out the blue eyed Blonde's hand.

"I walked passed his room earlier, and he didn't sound good." She said, walking into her closet. Buttercup, sighed and stood up. Mumbling a 'whatever' as she walked out the room.

Down the hall, a few doors down, she entered Butch's room. She looked over to the bed where her Hungover boyfriend laid. She went over to the side of his bed and sat the Advil on the night stand. She then stood there for a minute. She sighed, before she leaned over Butch. She looked down at him, She then leaned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After that, she quickly made her way out, a faded blush on her face.

As she walked down the hall way, back to Bubbles room, Blossom and Blaze came out there rooms, ready and dressed.

"Hey, Buttercup." Blaze greeted, a small smile on her face.

"Morning, Buttercup." Blossom greeted, as well.

"Hey." She said, smiling at them. As they went to Bubbles room, She walked out.

"Hey, you guys ready." She said closing her door. They all nodded their heads, and the four of them made their way down stairs, of course running into Boomer on the way down. And soon walking out the door, and into the car, And to Starbucks they went, Leaving their Boyfriends behind..._Again..._

* * *

_**YYYYAAAYYY! I'm Finally Freakin' Finish with this Chapter! God it took so long, I'm kept getting stuck, on certain parts, and was just plain lazy and didn't want to type anymore. And sometimes, I just took breaks, that were so long, that's it's not even funny. **_

_**AND GUESS WHAT!**_

_**My Birthday is in 2 more days... **__** YAY!**_

_**Yup, and I was bored 3 weeks ago and created a DevaintART. And started drawing pictures. And that is also one of the reasons I didn't update, or finish this chapter quick enough. Yup.**_

_**Oh! Yeah, remember how I've complained about how my computer hates me, and things like that. I got a new one!**_

_**YAY! So hopefully, this one doesn't hate me either. Cause if it does...Well, let's just hope it doesn't **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Don't Forget to Review...**_

_**Til next Time.. **_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD***_

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for the errors throughout the story. _


End file.
